Beyond Words
by Just outside living
Summary: Atobe Keigo is part of a group that is frozen in order for them to survive when the global warming of the world causes disaster. But something goes wrong and he finds himself in the wrong period, with no one he knows, and few from his own time. AU.


_**Warning: This story will contain slash (homosexual relationships)in later chapters. Thank you.**_

_Prologue:_

* * *

It was less hot than outside once the young heir of the multimillionaire company that the Atobe family owned entered the deep, underground area, fear evident in even his own eyes, that much he knew. The people were like sheep, flocking inside the many rooms that were their only hope of possible survival.

But Atobe Keigo was no fool. Even with the many milliards that were used for this research, the chance of survival was slim. Yet people kept clouding around the pods, which took one person in each. When a human was placed inside the glass-like tube, he saw it filling itself with a green fluid after which the meter indicating the temperature started announcing that it was decreasing rapidly until it had reached 0 degrees, the coldest temperature possible, in which even time seemed to be frozen.

He knew that if the tube was even one degree warmer, the bodily functions of the human inside would slowly start to give out until they died. He scoffed at the thought. Being dead without even noticing. If he had had any choice in the matter he wouldn't allow himself to be frozen in time. But being placed in the time capsules was a privilege, a right only to those of superior intellect, which was still an awfully large amount of people on the entire planet.

Many had protested, but there simply was no other option. The man-made satellites that were sent in space to restore the ozone-layer would need at least five hundred more years to complete their task, and the climate on the planet earth was too warm for humans to live in naturally. Scientists had worked long and hard to complete the ice-time-travelling method, something that still didn't ensure survival, and created the enormous, metal underground construction in which milliards of freeze-pods were placed. But even millions weren't enough for the entire population.

It had been hard for the country leaders to decide, but in the end, people had chosen to allow only the people of high intelligence, people who would be able to continue the world's science when they woke up and who had a high level of comprehension. And all of the world's leaders had chosen to stay behind.

And now Atobe Keigo was loaded into a glass capsule, as one of the three last people to do so. He watched as the green liquid filled the space around him, cutting off his movements and numbing him. The last thing he saw before sleep overtook him was how the master scientist was knocked out by a wild-looking man who smashed the device that was set to automatically wake them in eight-hundred years. The last feeling that spooked through, Keigo's mind, chilling him to the bone and making his senses run as wild as they could in his sedated state, was dread.

* * *

**A/N(or Author's Rant, if I may):I know this seems weird, but as you can see, I wasn't kidding when I said it was an AU. Maybe some people will be able to guess what will happen. I don't know if I used a science fiction cliché or something, because, haha, I never look at, read or overall get myself involved with science fiction. But this little pink robo-bunny took over my brain and made me write this. I'm actually kind of surprised at how easily this seeped ot of my fingers, like it snowballed on natural ways of snowballing.**

**Well, the next chapter will be longer, because this was only the prologue. Also may I advice you to keep in mind that this is a fic placed in a time that has _yet to happen_! Atobe and the rest of the human race have fallen prey to _global warming_, a natural disaster that many take way too lightly.**

**A classmate of mine once said something to me in a discussion of cars, which started the idea for this story. She said that it was not fair that we have to fix the mess the people who lived before us created, and that they did anything they wanted so that we should do so too. My opinion is that this is what makes us so _careless_. We expect the next generation, the generation that has not even been born, to fix this. But what if they look at it _the same way the younger generation of the nowadays time does?_ **

**Because despite all the actions people take on, because there are so many people who look at it in such a way, _nothing is changing!_ The action of a hundred people thinking about the unnaturally fast decrease of the ozone around us is undone by five people in unnecessary big and unhealthy cars, who think that others will fix the problem for them.**

**And that, people, is the moral of this story. A story of a boy who finds out the hard way that eventually, there is no one to fix your problems for you. I'd like you to think about that.**


End file.
